This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly to an improved louver structure and method of making same.
The outdoor unit of an air conditioning/heat pump system includes a heat exchanger coil that is generally round or rectangular in shape with a fan, a compressor and various other components mounted within. Wrapped around the outer side of the heat exchanger coil is a housing to protect the internal components from the elements and to provide a pleasing appearance to the unit which is generally located near the home.
During periods in which the outdoor unit is in operation, the compressor is turned on to cause refrigerant to be circulated through the system, and the fan is turned on to cause air to be drawn in from the outside, pass through the heat exchanger coil and be discharged upwardly into the atmosphere. In order for the air to pass through the housing, it is, of course necessary to provide openings in the housing for that purpose. This is generally accomplished by way of a welded wire mesh grill or a sheet metal louvered structure, with the louvers being designed such that they allow sufficient air to pass through the housing while at the same time, providing the necessary closure to ensure proper protection of the internal components and a pleasant appearance to the observer in the vicinity.
In addition to the above requirements, a louver structure is preferably designed such that it is economical to manufacture. Thus, the processes should be relatively few and simple, and the waste or scrap material should be minimal.